Read The children of Hades
by fearlessshadowhunter
Summary: The Olympians and Percy and Callie Jackson read The Children of Hades by DarkeFairy. Now let's read about their life check list: All twelve Olympians in the Throne room check, Jackson Twins check, Aphrodite Throwing 7 in heels check, Fatherly Hades check wait, what read to find out more I Own Nothing Rated T for Abuse and Violence.
1. Found

throne room of the gods

As usual everyone was arguing until a bright flash of light filled the room revealing two 16 year old teenagers. When the teenagers noticed Poseidon they growled and their hands inching towards their weapons which were not there then Zeus being over dramatic as he was had to say in a booming voice "who are you and what are you doing here"? "I'm Callie Jackson and this is my twin brother Percy now where in the Hades name are we here" questioned Callie. Just as she said that a book fell on top of Percy's head making her giggle. Apollo the first to notice the book said theirs a note it says "Dear Olympians and demigods we are here for you guys to learn from your mistakes from the past especially you Poseidon, and way we have brought these two demigods and book for you to change bye and p.s. only Apollo and Artemis get to keep their weapons everyone else no."

Chapter one Found

"Who wants to read, you will Athena" "The children of Hades by DarkeFairy" Which earned a growl from Zeus and a startled look from Poseidon.**Hestia, Hades, and Persephone were in the park. Hestia said she hasn't seen her brother in ages and wanted to spend some time with him. Persephone wanted to get out of the underworld even if it was winter. Hades was just dragged along by his wife and sister. **At that everyone had to snicker poor Hades but Hades was looking panicked when he finally noticed the children's appearance Demeter, Hestia and Persephone thought it was safer by the hearth with Hestia so that is where the twins are now.** They walked through out New York, not really doing anything. The of gods froze, they felt a surge of power nearby. **By now even Hera was looking intrigued. **They turned down an alley way, curious way the surge of power they sensed came from. What they saw made them freeze. **By now you could see Hades was really panicking the others were very curious.

**A dracanae was bearing down on two shivering children, a boy and a girl. They had messy black hair and sea grean eyes that clearly had the look that they both have seen horrors beyond any grown man.** Hera was even more intrigued while Zeus looked suspicious and angry and Poseidon was looking scared. **They were both thin and sickly obviously malnourished. They wore torn long sleeved shirts and pants. **Callie and Percy shivered at the memory of how they got their clothes torn while Aphrodite looked horrified at the subject of torn clothes. **The girls leg was clearly broken and both were bleeding heavily. **Apollo being the god of medicine sat their stunned that that had to two kids. **the dracanae was toying with them, lunging forward then back, hissing and laughing at their terror. **At this point Artemis growled.

**Hestia was about to go forward and save the innocent children when Hades put a hand on her shoulder.** That earned him a glare from about everyone in the room. "**I sense something is about to happen" he whispered. Hestia backed down grudgingly. **Which then he got another glare from everyone but "Poseidon strange" he thought. **The goddess was hoping the children escaped they were so young. **Which got Hestia a hug and words that they were fine. **Hades was wondering where the cheer amount of power he sensed came from. **Which got him a smirk from said powerful kids. **They resumed watching the scene before them. The children grabbed each others hands and held tight. Suddenly every bit of water nearby flowed directly at the dracanae, cocooned it in a thin layer of water while they're hands glowed green. **At this Zeus exploded, "Poseidon you broke the oath i shall deal with you later! yelled Zeus. **The dracanae writhed and struggled but it was no use it couldn't breathe. **The gods were in awe how powerful these two demigods were and at such a young age, except for Zeus for anger keeps growing the more Athena reads. **Soon the monster died turning into sand. The Gods watched in awe of the display of power by these two kids.**

**The two kids collapsed on the hard ground "We have to get going or Gabe will find us." A**t the mention of Gabe the two children freeze pondering who this Gabe is. **Who was this Gabe? The Gods knew of no monster named Gabe. **At the mention of him three gods growled earning quite a few stares from everyone even Poseidon. **The girl nodded and crawled towards the wall, her leg dragging uselessly behind. **Earning an alarmed look on Apollos face as he was putting the pieces together. **She left a trail of crimson behind her. She braced herself against the wall and pulled herself up. The boy got up with some difficulty and staggered over to his sister and leaned against the wall as well. **

**The goddess were horrified. **As is everyone in the room even Ares. **It was clear these were the children of a water god, a powerful one as well. But still they thought as they stumbled away dripping blood, most demigods got a semi normal childhood these couldn't be more than six and they were already fending off monsters. And where was their mortal parent. **At that both kids started to cry and Persephone brought them in a hug where they just cried into her shoulder realization crossed Artemis face as she got her bow and let an arrow fly on an unsuspecting Poseidon. **Possibly dead or maybe they were kicked out. The Gods did not like knowing something."Let's follow" said Hestia looking to upset that they looked so abused. **At that realization dawned on Aphrodite and Apollos face Aphy threw a pair 7 in high heals at Poseidon's crotch**They came across the two sitting against a dumpster. The gods hid and listened. "Percy do you think Gabe will find us?" asked the girl and trembled at the word Gabe. The gods realized the boy was Percy. "I dunno Callie. But one day out and we've already been attacked by a random snake lady. Not as bad as Gabe but a good sign." Wait, once. But they looked like they have been attacked everyday and why are they clearly starved if they just left home. **Then all the other gods realized why and shot glares at Poseidon who shot them right back.

**"Percy... i miss mom." Callie said with her shoulders shaking. The gods realized she was crying. Percy's face had a pained expression and his eyes got darkened even more, remembering the horrors of their past. That look didn't look right on his youthful face. "We'll be fine" he promised shakily. "I'm cold" whimpered Callie. " I am to" he said back. The two children looked utterly broken as they snuggled into each other for warmth. **Hades looked to his children and realized they were thankfully asleep and not having a nightmare.** "Sometimes i wonder if i should kill myself to end it." said Percy. Callie nodded. "I do to but i would miss you." "Your the reason i haven't killed myself too." said Percy. "But still, sometimes i just wish all of this would be over..." **By now all the goddess were crying and even some gods looked sad that, two six year olds would consider killing them self.

**Hestia had enough. These kids were no older than six and considering if they should KILL themselves! She is the goddess of the hearth and she is not going to let them freeze to death. Hestia strode out of the shadows with Persephone on her heels. Persephones mothering instincts (inherited from Demeter) took over and all she could think about was helping these children. Hades followed for he felt a small twinge of pity for these kids, obviously kicked out. It happens but he still wonders, where was their godly parent to guide them to camp? **That got glares to Poseidon again and even a slap from Hera.

**The children froze and eyes the strangers warily. "Back off!" yelled Percy. Well tried it came out more like a plead. Callie buried her face in her brothers arm. "Shh.. were not here to hurt you." soothed Hestia calming them down immediately. **At that Ares focused on the book. **Callie looked up. "You're pretty." she said pointing to Persephone. They noticed her pinkie twisted in a sickly in the wrong direction. Persephone looked a little green at the sight.**

**"Who are you." asked Percy all hostility gone. He was, after all, still a kid. **At that he got looks of sympathy. "**I'm Hestia."I'm Persephone. Hades stayed silent.** That got some giggles from Aphrodite. **The two children looked at Hades suspiciously when he refused to answer. They decided he wasn't a threat and turned their attention back to the goddess. **

**"I'm Percy." said Percy and waved his hand to wave. They saw burns all over his hand. **At that Athena paused to look horrified at the book and Percy. **"I'm Callie." said Callie still shivering. "One minute" said Hestia. And magically created a fire in the Alley along with some homemade food. "Oh thank you!" shouted Percy and Callie. The two children ate with gusto, remembering the weeks they went with thought food.**

**The goddess did not scold them for lack of manners they have clearly, have gone weeks without food. Hades just stood their watching his wife and sister smile at the children. He inwardly shrugged, if it made them happy.**

"How about we stop their process what just happened in this book and finish tomorrow ok?" asked Artemis


	2. Continuing Chappy one Found

As soon as Artemis stopped reading everybody flashed out except Poseidon and Hades. When Poseidon started walking towards them he got growled at again. "Callie, Percy i'm sorry could you forgive me." apologized Poseidon. But the twins were having none of it. "We can NEVER forgive you, what we went through is something you could not comprehend we were tortured everyday and you didn't give a damn, you're supposedly supposed to be more caring you didn't give a shit about us the only gods that do care for us are Artemis, Apollo, Demeter, Hestia,Persephone, **and** Hades. You didn't care at all you left us just like Zeus does with his kids." yelled the kids with tears streaming down their faces. And with that he flashed away leaving them a sobbing mess with only their adoptive dad to care for them and at that moment and the Olympians took that moment to flash in. "I'll continue the first chapter." said Artemis.

**Callie and Percy looked at Hestia greatfully. "That was amazing Hestia!" "Thank you! We haven't in forever!" Persephone looked at the children. "How old are you?" she asked. "Were five but i'm older." said Percy proudly. Callie smiled at Percy. "Percy is a good big brother, he protects me." Hestia could feel the family love coming off them in waves. **That got some aww's from the more girly goddess's.** "But sometimes he has no brain." she put in as an after thought. **That got some chuckles and giggles around the room even Here smiled. **"Hey." Percy said but you could see he was just playing. "It's true brother, it's the one thing i love about you". Percy did the mature thing he stuck out his tongue. **That got more giggles and Percy smiled in his sleep.

**"Why are you out here?" Hestia asked kindly. The effect was immediate. Callie's eyes began to tear up and Percy's eyes went dark, the innocence leaving them. "It's ok you don't have to tell me." said Hestia but she was still curious what would scare such powerful demigods, no matter how** **young.** Said demigods said one thing in unison "Gabe" before they started to tear up and Artemis went to hug and comfort them, passing the book to her twin. **"Here you can sleep." said Persephone and a mattress appeared beside them. They shot her a grateful look and curled up in the middle. Snuggled against each other they fell asleep.**

**Persephone covered them with a blanket, and saw some frostbite on their ears and fingers. "Ok i want to help these two they seem so innocent." said Hestia. Persephone agreed and Hades was curious why they were not at camp yet, normally if a child is kicked out by the mortal parent or attacked, the godly parent sends a satyr protector or is sent to camp. **That got a bastard out of Artemis who was still snuggling with the twins. **"Let's search through their memories" Hades said. the goddess's looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "What? I'm curious why two powerful half bloods don't have a protector yet or any guidance. The goddess's nodded. The three gods put their hands on the twins foreheads. They were sucked into their memories no clue about what horrors they were about to witness. **

"Poseidon i am going to kill you!" yelled Arty waking the twins. "Now why would you want to kill him daughter?" asked Zeus. "Why, you want to know why i want to kill him, he left these two in a abusive home didn't even acknowledge them!" yelled Arty. By this point she was screaming. That shocked everyone in the room including Zeus. "Artemis is right that is why w hate you that is why we have to wear these fucking anklets!" yelled the twins. "Umm how about we get back to the book and Poseidon you read the second chapter." Athena said calmly. He just grunted in response and took the book.


	3. Memories

**They appeared in a small apartment with a women. She was beautiful without makeup and only wearing a simple shirt and pants. Beside her was two cribs. The gods looked in what was a younger Percy and Callie. **Aphrodite cooed.** "The goddess's cooed. Perseus i hope you get your name** sake** luck, and Callie your name lovely and beautiful in Greek." Even Hades could see how much love she put into her words. **That got a smile out of a now awake Callie. **"You may be children of Poseidon, but your also mine don't forget that." Hades gave a start and growled, Poseidon broke the oath to. Persephone put her arm on his shoulder. **Which got her a kiss from said god and a aww from Aphy. **"It's not the children's fault. Anyways, if you killed them you'd be no better than Zeus." Hades nodded. He should not direct his rage to innocent children. His rage should be at Zeus,and Poseidon. Anyways, Poseidon hasn't even helped them when they were freezing to death in an alley.** Which earned him a growl and two i'll kill you later stares from said kids. **He didn't seem to care about these demigods. **Which got him a slap from Hera again. **Hades felt pity, even Ares helped his kids out every once in a while.** Which got him some weird looks. **He turned his attention back to the scene.**

**Then they were whipped to another scene. **At that Persephone her mother and her husband started to cry. **Percy and Callie were around one. It was night. Their mother was holding onto the two toddlers who were shivering. "It's ok baby, it was just a bad dream. I'm right here. The shivering toddlers snuggled into their mother. She put them in her cribs.**

**She walked into the other room and it was trashed. **Poseidon at that winced which confused them because he pointed a spoilers. **On the floor was monster dust their mother picked up a severed claw. "They already smell you." she muttered. "I need a way to hide your scent. Another mortal** with** a strong hum scent should throw them off." The gods winced. A mortal with a scent so strong to hide the children of Poseidon would be bad news for the family. They were whisked away again.**

**It was a wedding. It was small and they caught sight of Percy and Callie in the front row. They looked about three. They glared with pure hatred at a man that looks like a walrus.** At that Aphy winced and Ares looked intrigued by the glaring kids. **Their mother walked down the aisle. Even in a simple white dress she looked beautiful but the walrus man looked bored instead of happy on his wedding day. In fact the children's mother looked miserable. This must be the man she chose to hide her children's scent.**

**The gods were impressed she would marry that "thing" for her kids. Hades could respect that and vowed to get her into the Elysium. "I now pronounce Sally Jackson and Gabriel Ugilio man and wife." the preacher announced. No one cheered because only Percy and Callie were there. Then they were brought to another memory.**

**They were back in the tiny apartment. Percy and Callie looked around the same age as before. They were both trembling with wide eyes as they watched Gabe and Sally. **The people that looked and were in that memory winced which earned a few suspicious looks. **YOU BITCH! YOUR GOOD FOR NOTHING! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AROUND GO GET ME A BEER! THAT'S ALL YOU WOMAN ARE GOOD FOR NOTHING!" Hestia and Persephone glared and Hades snarled, he was indirectly insulting the woman in his family. **With that Artemis shot Poseidon in the leg so fell and started to beat him up while the twins cheered her on until Ares and Apollo as much to there distaste had to stop Artemis, "well poseidon is going to be pissed" thought Apollo as he set his sister back on her throne. "Please read now Hestia". **Sally ran out to get the beer. Gabe drunkenly advanced on Percy and Callie. "Your moms not going to be here forever." he slurred. "And when she's gone i have no reason not to hurt you." the children squeaked in fear and the sink burst. "Sally, the sink burst." screamed Gabe. "Coming honey!" she replied. Callie Percy ran out of the room terrified.**

**More scenes of abuse followed. Gabe drinking and playing poker. **That got disgusted looks from the room. **When Sally wasn't around he'd hit Callie and Percy. When she was around he'd order her around and hit her. Sometimes he would pull out a knife and cut her.**

**Hestia and Persephone were furious a child had to witness this. Even Hades thought this was a bad childhood having to watch your mom get beat regularly, no wonder the Jackson twins were so scared when he first met them even if one of them was an eight year old.**

**Sometimes their was a nice sing where Sally covered in cuts in bruises would sing them to sleep or read them a story, But i was mostly the twins holed up in some closet clinging to each other tightly as Gabe yelled drunkenly and Sally screamed in pain outside.**

**Then came the worst yet. **How can this be the worst Athena thought then it clicked and she hopes she's wrong for the first time but sadly Athena is never wrong. **It was a normal day in the Jackson apartment. The twins walked in, greeted by beer bottles everywhere. The twins were four at the time.** Athena began to tear up thinking that if she's right, they're to young. **They walked in and heard yelling at their mother. They crept in the kitchen silently, in watched in horror. Gabe hit their mother hard. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! ALL YOU DO IS MESS UP! THAT'S IT!" he pulled out a knife. **Athena is now crying knowing what comes next. **The children whimpered. Gabe walked up to her and plunged it into her** **stomach.** The twins were now crying and whimpering reliving their mothers murder in flashbacks. **The goddesses gasped. To have your own mother whom which love murdered in front of you. Hades winced. This was horrible watching your own mothers life drain out when you're only four.**

**To their growing horror the gods watched, as gabe wandered off drunkenly. The twins rushed out to their mother, who was bleeding heavily on the floor."Mommy don't leave me!" cried Percy. Callie was weeping."I-I love you..." Sally managed to say. "I've done all i've could i wish..." and with that the light left her eyes forever. **By now everyone was openly weeping but the twins were furious."What our mother wished was for you to come and help but no!" yelled the twins who were now beating Poseidon and with the thing as Arty they had to get the children off much to their distaste. **The goddesses had tears streaming down their faces. They had grown fond of Sally she was such a good mother. Hades felt horrible for the children. He wanted to rip the fat mans head off. He decided to reserve a spot for him in the fields of punishment.**

And with that Hestia closed the book with tears streaming down her face. I believe we should all leave for a day and then continue reading. And with that everybody flashed out the twins went with Demeter where they each got their own rooms and wept on their beds and had nightmares.


End file.
